My Little Parappa: Rapping is Magic
by LittleMissAly1
Summary: This was something I thought of a long time ago. A crossover fanfiction between PaRappa The Rapper and My Little Pony. What happens when a certain rapping pup enters a world where talking ponies live together in happiness and harmony. Will six ponies be enough to send the Hip-Hop Hero back home.
1. Prolouge

_What if...a certain Hip-Hop dog got somehow...transported to another dimension where the land is inhabited by talking colorful ponies? And becomes one of them too? Will _

_our rapping hero be able to get back home in time for his live concert. It will take the help of 6 mares to get him to his own world._

_(Stay tuned to the First chapter to find what happens)_


	2. A Path to Ponyville

**_(Hello...? Hey everyone! Have you ever find yourself in a place where there are magical talking ponies everywhere...and you become a pony as well...? Well, if you're asking me...you'll probably won't "believe" what I'm about to tell_**_ ya'.)_

It all started when me, PJ, Sunny, and Katy were planning on my live perfomance at Big Time City, the music capital of the world. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to go there. All the big rap stars are gonna be there. Even MC King Kong Mushi is gonna be there. As always, I practiced my lyrics to my song "Life is like a Sky", Lammy was tuning her guitar to make sure it sounded right, Katy was practicing the riffs on her bass guitar, and PJ...well...he was taking a nap after gorging himself with 25 donuts. After practice we went to get lunch at a local sea food restaurant, which is near our hotel that we were gonna be staying tonight. Though, I ended up paying for everything since PJ decided to order everything on the menu.

After we had our lunch, we decided to stay in at our hotel for the night to get ourselves ready for our concert in 3 days. The next morning everyone woke early except for me, which I forgot to set up the alarm. I was feeling drowsy and even the sunlight wasn't helping me. Suddenly I heard a voice calling. "PARAPPA!" Katy furiously slammed opened my door. "PARAPPA! Have you forgotten what day is it?!" I woke up, still feeling sleepy. "Hm...? Wha...?" I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was 9:15 in the morning. "Oh my Gosh!" I suddenly got up from bed and hurried to get dressed and brush my teeth. "I'm sorry Katy. I was up all night practicing my lyrics." Katy was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot. "Well, you better have a good excuse for being late when you tell the rest of the gang." I sprang out of the bathroom, with toothpaste still in my mouth. "Ok! Ok! Fine!"

I hurried downstairs to the main hall and to the front door. I tried to catch the taxi that was almost leaving but it was too late. I had to run through the streets in order to meet the gang at the recording studio to record our songs to promote our concert. I was running as fast as I could, bumping into people, rushing through crosswalks, (though I almost got run over 3 times.) and avoiding detour signs. I tried my best to get to the recording studio in time, but what I didn't know is that there was a sewer hole 3 blocks away where I was (or so I thought it was) and I accidently fell in it. I thought I was gonna land in sewage but the fall lasted a lot longer than it usually did. As I fell, I saw some pretty bizarre things. Things I never seen before and not only that, but I felt weird as well. The more I fell, the more weirder things get. That is until I saw a bright light at the other end. I knew I had to reach it. To where it leads me...I dunno.


	3. Meet Vinyl Scratch

As I reached to the other side of the bright light, I was unaware to where I was. All I could remember landing on my head, which gave me a

huge bump on my head. I looked around to where I was and...all I could see was trees, bushes, and more trees. I've got a feeling I'm not in

PaRappa Town anymore. I looked high and low for any signs of civilization. But all I could find was a creepy, dark, spooky, forest ((Hint: Many

MLP Fans know this as the Everfree Forest)) I felt lost. I didn't know where to go. That is until I found a small little town. Though it's not

PaRappa Town, but I think I'll do. I walk towards this strange town and I realized there was something weird going on. I couldn't find people

but a bunch of colorful...ponies? Is this some weird dream or something? Am I sleeping? No! I couldn't be. Could I? Everywhere I look

there are ponies. Unicorn ponies, Pegasus ponies, even regular ponies. Was I going crazy? I panicked and tried to find a way to get me out of

this crazy place but it seemed there wasn't an exit. I ended up running like a mad man all around the town. I ran so fast, I accidently bumped

into someone, or some pony. She was a white unicorn with crazy blue hair and magenta eyes. "Whoa dude! You alright?" A talking pony? Now

I've seen everything. "Um...yeah...I guess..." I replied back, though I had to keep my cool. "Why were you running like a maniac?" She

laughed as she asked me. I didn't want to sound like an idiot so I answered, "Umm...well...I...something scared me and I was running away

from it." The unicorn looked concerned but smiled a warm smile. "Heheh...well then, why don't you come and hang out at my place?" I wasn't

so sure if I wanted to stay at her house but since I have no idea where I was or neither I have a place to stay. I'd figured why not. "Sure!" I

asked and she lead me to her home.

((To be continued, yes there will be a part two of this, because I'm so damn lazy to write this in paragraph xD))


	4. The Great DJ Pony

I followed the white unicorn to her house, which was pretty cool if you ask me. It was all decorated with vinyl records, headphones, CD's and other awesome stuff. I have never seen anything like it. No one has never collected that much music stuff ever. The curtains were decorated with music notes and records. She had a disco ball hanging from her living room. She even had a dishwasher that washes dishes with...music? Or at least I think it's music. It sounded like a broken toilet in there (Though, I didn't want to be rude). I wanted to ask if she makes music for a living when she interrupted me...

"So, what were you doing here in Ponyville?"she asked. "_Ponyville?" _I thought. So this is what the ponies call this place. So I went along what she said.

"Umm...I'm..new here. I was looking for a place to stay." The white unicorn smiled and said, "Welcome to Ponyville...ummm...who are you?"

I paused for a moment...Should I tell her what my real name is? I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"W-well, m-m-my name is...um...Pa-Pa..." The white unicorn laughed at me. "Your name is Papa!" She kept laughing a lot.

"NO! That's not what my name is!" I didn't like how she was laughing at my stuttering. "Then what is your name then?"

I didn't want to hesitate, so I took a deep breath and I told her my name. "My name is...PaRappa...the Rapper"

The white unicorn look surprised but at least she's not laughing at me. "So...you're a rapper huh. That's cool."

"Well then, PaRappa the Rapper...My name is Vinyl Scratch, also known as Ponyville's famous DJ, DJ PON-3."

_Wait, this pony is a DJ?, _I thought to myself._ There's no way this unicorn's a DJ. _But I eventuallyknow it's true since her house was decorated with lots of music stuff. "So...you're a DJ huh. Think you can play me a beat." I wanted to give a test to see if she is really a DJ.

"Well then, if you say so." She went to her turntable system and started record scratching. _Wow! _I thought. _She record scratches like a pro. _After that, she began to drop a cool Hip Hop beat. "How's that for ya, PaRappa." I admire her skills, now I see she really is a DJ. "Nice one, Vinyl, now that's my style." I couldn't help to bust out some rhymes along with the beat she's given me. _(insert whatever rap lyrics you think would be fitting because I suck at making up rhymes) _After my little rap session, I started to feel a little hungry. Guess I haven't eaten in a while.

"Hey, Vinyl, is there anyplace we can grab a bite to eat?" I asked. "Sure." she replied. "Whatcha want? There's this fancy restaurant 3 blocks away from here. They have the most delicious food there. They have sunflower sandwiches, delicious hay fries, grass burgers and..."

_Grass burgers? Hay fries? What? I can't those kind of foods. Yuck! But what should I tell her that I don't eat those kind of foods. But, yet again, I don't want to starve. _"...or if you want we can go to Sugar Cube Corner. They've got the most awesome treats there. They're really yummy. There's blueberry muffins, jelly filled donuts, and delicious cupcakes." I paused for a moment and I realized what she said. "Wait, you said a place called Sugar Cube Corner has all of those?" Vinyl replied with a wink. "Yup. We can go there if you want."

My stomach rumbled even more. Now I really want those muffins. "Umm...sure let's go."

"Alright then, let's go," Vinyl got out her jacket and off we went to Sugar Cube Corner for some delicious muffins.

((Thank God, this chapter's is finished. Maybe I'll upload another one. I dunno, maybe. Now I need a nap. TwT))


End file.
